Datei:Animal Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Animal by Neon Trees is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the Warblers, with solos from Blaine and Kurt. After hearing from Sue (the coach of Aural Intensity at the time) that the New Directions were going to work on being "sexy," they try to do their own "sexy" song by singing this song. They ask the girls from their sister school Crawford Country Day to observe if their performance is "sexy." After the performance, Blaine is concerned about Kurt's faces which he believes looked like "gas pains," and Kurt reveals that they are his "uncomfortable" faces because of his discomfort with trying to look sexy during for the number. Kurt was using his signature "Gaga Claws" throughout the majority of the performance. They started from the second verse of the song in the episode. It is the first time Kurt is featured in a Warblers number. LYRICS: The Warblers: Woooaaahhh Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Blaine: Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied Kurt: Here we go again We're sick like animals We play pretend You're just a cannibal And I'm afraid I wont get out alive (The Warblers: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh) Blaine and Kurt: No I won't sleep tonight Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight (The Warblers: Woooaaahhh) Blaine: Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in It's gettin heavy And I wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide Kurt: I do it every time You're killin' me now (The Warblers: Killin' me now) Blaine and Kurt: And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Blaine and Kurt: Hush hush the world is quiet Hush hush we both can't fight it (Kurt: Woooooaah) It's us that made this mess Why can't you understand? No, I won't sleep tonight Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers (Blaine): Here we go again (Wo, oh) Here we go again (Wo, oh) Here we go again (Wo, oh) Take a bite of my heart tonight Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Kategorie:Videos